There is no prior art known to us relating to a single pole make make switch nor to a pressure switch using such a switch. A potential customer requested a pressure switch for use in conjunction with a brake system to control two electric circuits in a definite sequence. Space limitations militated against two separate switches. Further, an arrangement insuring a certain sequence for separate switches can get complicated and costly. The brake system pressures are high. Conventional pressure switch designs are questionable in this use.